L'alignement des planètes
by Ruth Dedallime
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les personnages secondaires de La Ligue. OC uniquement en France sorcière. Peut se lire indépendamment de La Ligue, même si appartenant tout de même à la Ligueverse.
1. Du titre

**Titre** : L'alignement des planètes  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Ce recueil compile des textes sur des personnages secondaires de La Ligue, notamment la génération des parents des élèves français. Certains de ces textes se trouvent déjà en bonus des chapitre de La Ligue

* * *

** Du titre...**

"Quand Mars et Jupiter et la Terre alignés,  
Tisseront à Venus une noire destinée,  
Ils viendront, ils seront, ils sont tous, ils sont un,  
Et chaque astre en les cieux reconnaîtra le sien."

Nostradamus,_ quatrains choisis_, 1980


	2. Chacun de mes cheveux gris

**Titre** : L'alignement des planètes  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs (et autres sorciers français) sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Ce recueil compile des textes sur des personnages secondaires de La Ligue, notamment la génération des parents des élèves français. Certains de ces textes se trouvent déjà en bonus des chapitre de La Ligue

* * *

**Chacun de mes cheveux gris s'appelle Bellamie (1)**

Paris, monde moldu, septembre 1996

Quand ils devaient se voir, ils se donnaient toujours une date, mais jamais d'heure ou de lieu de rendez-vous. Car quoi qu'il arrive, ce serait toujours à 22h15 à leur club de jazz habituel. C'est drôle comme l'être humain, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier, est une créature d'habitudes…  
Et cette habitude, ils l'avaient pris quand ils étaient encore étudiants à Bonsor. Le Club était à Saint-Germain, pas trop loin du quartier Latin, mais pas trop proche non plus de l'Université.

22h10, il était en avance. C'était toujours lui qui était en avance.

Comme d'habitude, sa femme s'était moquée de lui quand il était sorti :  
« Si tu veux voir ton alter, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à déjeuner samedi prochain avec sa famille ! On dirait que tu fais tout pour que je ne voie jamais ma sœur ! » avait-elle insinué en souriant.  
Les deux alters avaient épousé deux sœurs. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Il ne détestait pas avoir sa belle-famille à la maison, d'autant que ses enfants et leurs cousins avaient le même âge et s'entendaient remarquablement bien. Mais voilà : inviter son beau-frère lui causait toujours des problèmes…

22h20. Son alter était décidément toujours en retard. Il avait déjà passé commande pour eux deux, sachant d'avance ce que l'autre boirait.

La commande arriva pile au moment où un homme de grande taille, au physique sec, passait la porte du club à son tour. Ils se firent un signe de reconnaissance.  
« Salut loustic ! Comment vas-tu ? » lança le nouvel arrivant, en s'asseyant.  
« Henri… J'ai passé l'âge d'être appelé loustic. »  
Le dénommé Henri s'assit et choqua immédiatement son verre contre celui de son alter :  
« A la nôtre ! Merci pour le cognac ! »  
« Profites-en, c'est ma tournée ! A la bonne nôtre ! » répondit le premier.  
Ils sirotèrent un instant leurs verres en silence.  
« Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu ici ? » fit Henri avec une sorte de nonchalance intriguée.  
« J'y viendrai, j'y viendrai. Pour l'instant : repos soldat ! »  
« M'enfin, Urbain… Tu sais bien que j'ai pas fait mes classes ! » sourit Henri.

Depuis tout le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Henri n'avait jamais causé que des problèmes à Urbain. Mais malgré tout, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Emmerder le monde était la spécialité d'Henri Bellamie, mais aussi ce qui faisait une part de son charme. Quoique charme ne soit pas vraiment le terme adéquat, Henri vous avait à l'usure. La vie d'Urbain aurait sans doute était bien plus simple s'il avait choisi de suivre les plans d'Henri sans poser de questions. A l'heure qu'il est, il serait certainement grand reporter pour l'Haxonaute, voire, avec ses appuis politiques, conseiller presse du Premier Ministre. Mais voilà, Urbain Aconit n'avait jamais vraiment accepté de jouer le rôle qu'Henri Bellamie lui avait gracieusement imparti.

« Urbain, je suis très sérieux ! » avait dit Henri ce jour de juin 1967.  
« Oui, j'ai bien compris que tu étais sérieux. Mais en quoi ça me regarde ? » avait répondu Urbain d'un air interloqué.  
« Tu vas quand même pas accepter de faire ce que le Sénéchal nous impose ! Je vois pas pourquoi on serait forcé de faire un service actif dans un trou paumé pendant deux mois ! » avait tempêté Henri.  
« Vois ça comme une sortie sportive prolongée ! Tu prends trop les choses au tragique… »  
« Tu sais que les moldus, eux, ne sont pas forcés d'accepter le service militaire, ils ont un truc qui s'appelle l'objection de conscience. C'est quand on refuse de porter une arme. »  
« Tu comptes briser ta baguette en signe de protestation ? » lui avait rétorqué Urbain, d'un ton ironique.  
« T'es vraiment qu'un pisse-froid, Aconit ! » avait conclu Henri avant de tourner les talons et d'aller retrouver ses potes Dorian Bernou et Beryl Piéhellé.  
Le trio avait donc refusé le service militaire. Urbain Aconit avait fait le sien sans faire d'histoire. Après d'incessantes négociations avec le Sénéchalat, Henri et les deux autres avaient fini par faire un service civil, quatre mois à l'hôpital Croix-Rouge.  
Après cela, les deux alters avaient continué à se fréquenter de loin en loin. L'un déjà activiste politique, aux aguets des événements du mai 68 moldu ; l'autre, étudiant placide, plongé dans ses bouquins et la contemplation méditative de l'histoire du monde sorcier.

Un contrebassiste, un pianiste et une chanteuse commencèrent un set. Henri et Urbain sirotaient tranquillement leurs boissons.  
« J'ai su, par mes contacts à Bonsor, que tu avais posé ta candidature à la présidence de l'université… Il parait même que tu as de bonnes chances de succéder à Nathalie Pruniers. Tu m'aurais annoncé tes ambitions en '68, j'y aurais jamais cru ! » fit Henri, admiratif.  
« Les choses ne se présentent pas trop mal en effet, mais notre chère Nathalie voit ma candidature d'un mauvais œil… » contra Urbain d'un air pensif.  
« Je me demande bien pourquoi… »  
« Tu te fiches de moi ? A cause de toi, tête de Troll ! A cause de toi ! » répondit Aconit en foudroyant son vis à vis du regard, avec un souvenir bien précis en tête.

« Urbain, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! » avait lancé Bellamie, en retenant son alter qui allait entrer dans la bibliothèque de l'université.  
« Si c'est à propos de ton canard, c'est non ! » l'avait devancé Urbain. « La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de le distribuer pour toi aux étudiants en histoire, tout le stock a été saisi par le prof et j'ai failli me faire virer de l'amphi… »  
« Bien évidemment ! » avait dit Henri d'un ton triomphant. « Ils cherchent juste à nous bâillonner ! Mais, on va pas se laisser faire, Urbain ! Cyprien et moi, on prépare une nouvelle édition qui retrace les derniers événements côté moldu. Et tu verras, grâce à ça, on fera aussi bouger les choses de notre côté ! Avant-hier, on a réussi à tirer à 800 exemplaires et on a inondé Haxo, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour amener des exemplaires à Molitor. Je suis sûr qu'avec Nestor, tu pourrais... »  
« Oh-oh-oh ! » l'avait arrêté Aconit. « Hors de question que je me jette dans la gueule du loup-garou ! Molitor, c'est pas un lieu pour ton '_Oeil du Chaudron_' ! »  
« Tu piges pas que c'est justement là qu'il faut frapper si on veut faire chanceler leurs convictions bourgeoises !? »  
« Ecoute, si je fais ça, je risque de compromettre la position de mon père au Ministère et ensuite ce… » avait tenté Urbain d'un ton raisonnable.  
« J'en reviens pas que tu me parles de ton vieux, alors que le changement est là, juste au coin de la rue ! »  
« Henri… Regarde autour de toi : ici, personne n'y croit. Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui t'agites... » avait soupiré Urbain.  
« Bon, ok. Demain, je te charge juste de la distribution dans Bonsor, » avait décidé Henri, sans même laisser le choix de la réponse à son alter. « Cyprien et moi, on se débrouillera pour tenter une distribution à Molitor. »  
Urbain n'avait plus eu qu'à s'exécuter car Henri était du genre à le harceler une matinée complète par le biais de son tatouage d'alter pour être sûr qu'il avait mené sa mission à bien. Et bien entendu, Nathalie Pruniers, responsable de la chaire de Littérature, l'avait pris en pleine distribution de journaux pamphlétaires.

Presque trente ans plus tard, Urbain se demandait pourquoi il persistait à faire des remarques à Henri. Elles glissaient sur lui comme un sort sur un cuir de dragon.

« C'est mesquin de la part de la présidente de t'en vouloir après tant de temps ! » remarqua Bellamie avec une belle désinvolture. « Les grands pontes de Bonsor n'ont pas fait autant d'histoires quand tu as brigué ton poste de prof en '75. »  
« Tout simplement parce qu'ils croyaient que j'avais arrêté de te fréquenter, mon vieux ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on se retrouve toujours dans ce club ? » s'enflamma Urbain.  
« Ben, ça alors ! Ce n'était pas pour le jazz, l'ambiance et la qualité de leur vermouth ? » énuméra le journaliste, étonné.  
« Tu me pourris la vie et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, Henri ! C'est ça le drame… » se lamenta Urbain, en pensant que ce fichu Bellamie avait vraiment l'empathie d'une dent de doxy.  
« Je te pourris la vie, je te pourris la vie… » répéta Henri. « Tu y vas fort ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais écrit un seul papier sur toi. Et même quand j'ai attaqué Pruniers en '89 sur sa gestion de Bonsor, je n'ai pas cité ton nom… »  
« C'est vrai. Je te remercie, » répondit Urbain, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes. « Mais note tout de même qu'elle me rappelle régulièrement l'existence de cet article… C'est amusant comme elle m'associe automatiquement à cette cabale, alors que je ne suis même pas cité… »  
« Nooooonnn ?! Elle croit tout de même pas que c'est toi qui m'avait fourni les infos ? »  
« Belle déduction, Sherlock ! »  
« Oh meeeeeeeerde ! Excuse-moi, Urbain, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle te soupçonnerait comme ça ! En plus, t'avais aucun moyen de me fournir ces chiffres… Alala, c'est bien les universitaires, ça ! Archi-doués sur leur sujet de thèse, mais dès qu'on sort de leur spécialité, ils ont l'intelligence d'un chartier (2) ! »  
Bellamie vida son verre d'un coup et commanda une seconde tournée, en invitant son alter à terminer sa boisson.

« Oublions les universitaires bouchés ! » balaya Henri d'un geste de la main. « Comment va ta femme ? Et mes neveux ? »  
« Jocaste s'occupe toujours de sa librairie moldue. Elle vient d'installer un rayon sorcier et envisage d'ouvrir une deuxième porte quelque part dans Haxo… Mais ça va nous faire de sacrés frais ! »  
« Elle vend toujours ses bouquins ésotériques, ses trucs de divinations et ses tarots pour les moldus ? »  
« Oui, ils sembleraient qu'ils adorent ça. La librairie marche plutôt pas mal… Sinon, je croise presque plus régulièrement Désirée à Bonsor qu'à la maison. A se demander si elle habite vraiment sous notre toit… Quant à Procris, et bien, j'imagine que tu as dû entendre parler de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux… » soupira Urbain.  
« Bah, laisse-le faire. De mon côté, je ne compte même plus les tatouages de Justin… Ah, et puis, c'est de leur âge ! Rappelle-toi toutes les conneries qu'on a fait à Beauxbât ! »  
« Que TU as fait ! » corrigea son alter.  
« Ah bon ? Dans mes souvenirs, t'étais là aussi ! » s'étonna Bellamie.  
« Contraint et forcé, oui, probablement… Ou alors, c'était pour tenter de t'arrêter. … J'étais vraiment idéaliste à l'époque… »  
« Mais tu vois, ce qu'on faisait, ça avait un but ! Rends-toi compte : on était des précurseurs ! » s'enthousiasma Henri. « D'ailleurs, un an après notre bac, ça a sacrément pété à Beauxbât ! »  
« Oui, je me souviens : ma sœur était en 6e. Dès le mois de mars, les collégiens ont été évacués. Elle me piaillait dessus toute la sainte journée comme si j'étais responsable. Ce qui compensait pour mes parents, qui refusaient de me parler… » répondit Urbain d'un ton morne.  
« A la réflexion, je comprends mieux ton intérêt pour le jazz… » remarqua Henri avec un air vaguement coupable.  
« Bof… Grâce à André Nestor, j'ai pu réintégrer le circuit des rallyes un an et demi plus tard et reprendre une vie sociale normale. Ca s'est, de fait, arrangé à la maison et avec la nomination de Touraine au poste de Premier Ministre, papa a eu une promotion, qui lui a fait oublié mes incartades involontaires ! »  
Bellamie eut un reniflement de mépris :  
« Des incartades !? Ton père appelle '68 des incartades ? C'est bien un politique ! … Et tiens, puisqu'on en parle, comment va-t-il ? » ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.  
Urbain eut un sourire narquois avant de répondre :  
« Le Ministre va très bien, mais refuse toujours que tu passes sa cheminée, quand bien même je t'accompagnerais… pas que cela soit bien fréquent de toutes façons... »  
« Je comprends pas pourquoi il est autant sur la défensive… La presse ne fait que son travail ! » remarqua Henri en secouant la tête.  
« Peut-être à cause de la fois où tu as prétendu que l'ensemble du sous-bureau au budget avait détourné des fonds. Au cas où tu aurais oublié : la fameuse promotion de mon père, c'était justement chef du sous-bureau au budget... » précisa Urbain d'un ton acide.  
« Ah oui, je me rappelle de cette histoire… Mais, tu sais, il y avait bien eu du détournement de fonds ! »  
« Oui, mais d'où tu as sorti que ça venait du sous-bureau au budget ?! Tu ne pouvais pas étudier tes sources correctement, non ? » fit Urbain d'un ton irrité. « Au début de l'Haxonaute, tu balançais tes brûlots vraiment n'importe comment ! »  
« Oui, je reconnais que j'ai fait un certain nombre d'erreurs avant d'avoir Sophia… »

Sophia Ellie... Quand Henri avait épousé sa belle-sœur, Urbain s'était demandé ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter un sort pareil. D'autant qu'elle était déjà enceinte jusqu'aux dents quand ils s'étaient mariés. C'avait été un sacré scandale pour l'époque. La jeune femme était pourtant une personne sensée, une ancienne condisciple de Beauxbâtons qui n'avait guère eu d'affection pour ce libère-lutins (3) de Bellamie. Une économiste brillante en plus. Jamais Urbain n'aurait imaginé que les inviter à son propre mariage les rapprocheraient.

« Mes félicitations, loustic ! » avait lancé Bellamie, en donnant une accolade au jeune marié. Puis il s'était tourné vers la mariée : « Jocaste, tous mes vœux de bonheur. En fait, vous savez, je suis ravi. J'ai eu l'occasion de bien discuter avec votre sœur et j'ai été très impressionné par ses études moldues d'économie. Comme elle avait l'air de chercher un job, je lui ai proposé de s'occuper de la section économique de l'Haxonaute. Tu te rends compte, Urbain ? C'est formidable, non ? … Allez, salut loustic et bonne nuit de noces ! »  
Urbain avait furtivement pensé à se pendre. Voilà que sa propre belle-sœur se laissait, elle aussi, entraîner par le tourbillon Bellamie ! A la réflexion, peut-être que charme... Pourquoi diable sinon, aurait-elle accepté de travailler avec lui ?  
Et puis, un an plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Henri Bellamie, pour une fois, avait plus ou moins suivi les règles !

« Et tes enfants ? Christian ? Les jumeaux ? » demanda Urbain.  
« Christian ? Il a 22 ans maintenant et je désespère d'en faire un journaliste. Son alter l'a poussé dans des études scientifiques, un truc sur la Métamorphose cellulaire... De la Métamorphose cellulaire... » répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule. « J'essaye au moins de le pousser vers le journalisme scientifique. C'est un sujet qu'on traite encore trop peu dans l'Haxonaute ! Je suis sûr qu'il se passe plein de trucs louches dans l'attribution des subventions ! … Enfin, Merlin soit loué, je n'ai pas besoin d'encourager les jumeaux ! »  
Urbain soupira en pensant à ces malheureux enfants sacrifiés sur l'autel du journalisme.  
« Je regrette un peu qu'ils ne soient pas alter… Quand je vois ce qui arrive à mon aîné, je me rends compte de l'importance d'avoir un bon alter avec qui être en phase. »  
Si Henri osait la moindre allusion à leur propre duo d'alter, Urbain allait probablement faire un geste désespéré. Sortir sa baguette en plein monde moldu et l'achever, peut-être ? Mais heureusement pour lui, Bellamie poursuivit au sujet de ses jumeaux :  
« Térence est alter avec Ninon Akosha, elle n'a jamais voulu venir à la maison et se prend pour une princesse éthiopienne. Je ne nie pas que les Akosha sont de grands diplomates, mais la cause qu'ils soutiennent est vraiment sans espoir. Quant à Justin, je n'ai rien contre Théod… En plus, c'est une cousine… mais bon… Niveau journalisme, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop y compter ! »  
« C'est une artiste, » remarqua Urbain. « Elle a d'ailleurs fait une peinture de Procris au collège que je garde toujours dans mon bureau. Il avait encore des cheveux à l'époque… »

Henri jeta un œil à sa montre. Minuit passé.  
« Bon, Urbain… Excuse-moi, mais faut que j'aille vérifier la dernière épreuve avant qu'elle parte à la magigravure. Et faut faire chauffer les presses, sinon on ne sortira jamais l'édition de demain ! J'en ai encore pour une bonne heure, deux s'il y a des corrections ! Bref, c'était très sympa de te voir, comme touj… »  
« Attends une seconde, Henri… » le retint maladroitement Urbain. « Je… Je n'ai pas tout fait fini... »  
« Quoi ? Tu veux me confier un scoop ? » rigola Bellamie, puis voyant l'air grave de son alter, il se rassit : « Sérieux ? Merlin ! Demain, il pleuvra des grenouilles sur le Sénéchalat ! »  
« Tu sais que hier soir, c'était la soirée mondaine des Nestor… » commença Urbain.  
Henri eut une grimace un peu déçue. Son intérêt diminua brusquement, mais il répondit néanmoins :  
« Ah oui, ce bon vieux André ! Comment va-t-il ? »  
« En fait, il s'agit pas tant d'André que de sa femme… » commença Urbain.  
« Quoi, ta sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta sœur ? » s'étonna Henri.

André Nestor avait toujours été un bon ami d'Urbain. A la différence d'Henri, André appartenait au même monde qu'Urbain, ce qui facilitait grandement leurs rapports. Les deux garçons se fréquentaient au cours des différents rallyes de la saison mondaine. Et quand André avait demandé en mariage sa jeune sœur Constance, Urbain, tout comme ses parents, avait été ravi de la confier à la plus éminente famille de France.  
Mais voilà. Même les Nestor avaient fait la tête en apprenant les liens familiaux entre Urbain et cet '_abominable individu_', comme ils ne manquaient jamais d'appeler Henri Bellamie. André n'en avait cure. Après tout, il avait côtoyé Bellamie pendant sept ans à Beauxbâtons et avait appris à le gérer. Mais pour le reste des Nestor c'était une autre affaire ! Constance en avait toujours gardé un certain ressentiment envers Henri et depuis, le tenait en quarantaine d'éclabouille (4). De fait, elle voyait également peu son frère.

« Tu veux donc dire que notre charmante dame Nestor a un message à me faire passer ? » poursuivit Henri, en s'étranglant à moitié de rire.  
Urbain leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Rien de si extraordinaire… Même si c'est vrai qu'elle m'a expressément demander de te contacter. »  
Les yeux de Henri brillèrent d'un éclat qu'Urbain connaissait bien et qu'il avait appris à redouter. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne lui causait aucune angoisse. Il savait qu'Henri était l'homme de la situation.  
« Allez, crache ta chocogrenouille ! » lança ce dernier d'un ton impatient.  
« Attention, Henri, un peu de discrétion… Si je t'ai proposé de se voir ce soir, c'est parce que ni moi, ni ma sœur ne pouvons nous permettre de franchir le seuil du siège de l'Haxonaute… »  
« Je serai muet comme une tombe concernant votre implication. Je te signe le contrat de confidentialité tout de suite, si tu veux, » fit Bellamie, en sortant un contrat de sa poche, qu'il plaqua d'un main ferme sur la table. Il avait toujours ce type de contrat sur lui.  
« Ok, ok, remplis-le pendant que je te raconte… »

* * *

1\. Référence à la phrase du cinéaste Werner Herzog à propos de son acteur fétiche Klaus Kinski : « _chacun de mes cheveux gris s'appelle Kinski _»  
2\. "Avoir l'intelligence d'un chartier" : avoir le QI d'une huître  
3\. "Un libère-lutins" : un embrouilleur, se dit de quelqu'un qui met des coups de pied dans la fourmilière  
4\. "Tenir en quarantaine d'éclabouille" : éviter comme la peste


	3. Alors, oui, bien sûr

**Titre** : L'alignement des planètes  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Ce recueil compile des textes sur des personnages secondaires de La Ligue, notamment la génération des parents des élèves français. Certains de ces textes se trouvent déjà en bonus des chapitre de La Ligue.  
Cet OS est une collaboration avec une **LP** agonisante, mais prolifique. Les grands problèmes de la vie d'Olivier Nestor...

* * *

** Alors oui, bien sûr...  
**

Tout le monde croit que j'ai la vie facile, mais ce dont personne n'a conscience, c'est que je suis un Nestor. L'héritier même.

Alors, oui, bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup de chance : quand je peux, d'un pas, passer du bleu scintillant de la Méditerranée que j'aperçois de ma fenêtre, aux ors des feuilles tombantes du parc à la française de notre résidence parisienne, j'ai conscience d'être un privilégié. Quand je peux pratiquer la natation dans notre piscine privée ou boire un cocktail en admirant le coucher de soleil sur la mer, je sais que je peux difficilement me plaindre.

Mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que ces privilèges se payent. Maman m'achète mes fringues... Des chemises et des pantalons. Alors oui, bien sur, j'ai rien contre le sur-mesure, mais parfois, j'aimerais bien m'acheter un tshirt moi-même. Oui, bon, Maman a super bon goût et elle a le chic pour trouver les vêtements qui mettent le mieux en valeur mes yeux et mon teint... mais quand même !

La première fois que j'ai parlé Quidditch à la maison, le lendemain, maman a commandé un polo de chaque équipe. Je sais qu'elle veut me faire plaisir et qu'en tant que Nestor nous ne devons favoriser personne, mais moi, j'en voulais surtout deux. Et si je ne porte que ces deux-là, ça finira par se remarquer. Je veux dire : tout le monde me regarde ! Vous vous rendez pas compte !

Faut que j'aille à tous les rallyes de la saison mondaine. Bon, le premier, c'est normal : c'est nous ! Heureusement, c'est Maman qui organise tout. Je suis obligé de mettre une robe traditionnelle, celle de la famille avec les onyx sur le col, alors que tous les autres sont en costard. Mais je dois aussi aller à tous les autres rallyes - sans la robe, Merlin merci ! Alors oui, bien sûr, j'y retrouve tous mes potes, en plus Alexis s'occupe des cocktails... Nan, en fait ce sont plutôt des bonnes soirées, tant qu'Altaïr y va molo sur le Nectar...

Puis, bon, il y a les filles et voir Junon en tenue de soirée ça en jette plus qu'à Beauxbât ! Quand Siri est de bonne humeur, elle danse et ma foi, c'est une cavalière agréable. Bon, même de mauvaise humeur, elle me refuse rarement une danse, mais elle ne se prive pas de m'écraser les pieds en représailles. Ok, elle écrase même les pieds de Simon, mais j'y peux rien si Maman insiste pour que j'invite Siri quand elle fait tapisserie. On sait, nous, qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur et qu'on ferait mieux de rester au bar avec Alexis. Mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi libre de ses mouvements que lui !

Et puis, il y a pas Sophie... Je sais que c'est une née-moldue, mais c'est mon alter, merde ! Simon pourrait faire un effort et l'inviter à la soirée Jarnac ! Mais chaque fois que je lui en parle, on dirait qu'il fait exprès de pas comprendre. Il sait bien pourtant qu'avoir Sophie à notre rallye, c'est compliqué. Maman est très observée, mais je sais que ça l'ennuie car elle invite souvent Sophie à prendre le thé. Elles s'entendent bien d'ailleurs. Mais bon, elle l'emmène faire du shopping et j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Non, et puis les Cracmols aussi sont pas invités ! ... Bon, Sylvère j'm'en fous, mais Procris, c'est mon plus proche cousin. Le neveu de Maman. Là, je peux le voir qu'à Beauxbât... Bon, ok, c'est un punk. Et puis, il traîne beaucoup avec les Bellamie, et ça c'est un problème... Nan, nan, mais moi, je les aime bien, mais leur père... Bref, pour Maman, c'est pas possible ! Bon, peu de chance que Procris soit très branché rallye, mais c'est une question de principe ! Là aussi, Simon n'a jamais l'air de comprendre.

Non, mais en fait, Sylvère, j'm'en fous pas vraiment non plus... D'autant qu'en tant que Léodène, il devrait vraiment être invité ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si ses parents sont aussi bloqués dans leur intransigeance débile ?! Si Simon ne peut pas résoudre ce problème-là, je vois pas comment je pourrais y arriver. Je suis un Nestor, mais j'ai que 17 ans. J'ai des privilèges, mais je suis pas tout-puissant ! J'ai mes limites.

D'ailleurs, comment vous croyez que ça s'est passé quand j'ai présenté Irène à Maman ? J'étais tout fier, moi. C'était ma première copine, je me suis pas méfié ! Elle était jolie, enjouée, elle avait un nom connu... Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons, j'ai découvert. Comment pouvais-je deviner qu'on ne connaissait pas l'identité de son arrière-grand-père ? D'ailleurs, je m'en fous de son arrière-grand-père ! C'est pas avec lui que je sortais... Mais pour Maman, c'était un problème. Elle m'a dit de rompre et non, j'ai pas eu le choix. C'est ça aussi être un Nestor.

Du coup, hors de question de lui présenter Julie. J'y tiens, merde !


	4. A la terrasse d'un café

**Titre** : L'alignement des planètes  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Ce recueil compile des textes sur des personnages secondaires de La Ligue, notamment la génération des parents des élèves français. Certains de ces textes se trouvent déjà en bonus des chapitre de La Ligue.  
Cet OS narre la rencontre de Valérie Doxis et de Jules de Villarmé, les parents de Aldo, qui apparaissent tout deux dans le chapitre sur les Vendanges de La Ligue (_Pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse..._)

* * *

**A la terrasse d'un café**

Haxo, mai 1978...

Chaque dimanche matin, Valérie Doxis lit le journal à la terrasse d'un café d'Haxo. Une tasse de café noir, avec un sucre, et un croissant chaud accompagnent ce moment de tranquillité et de lecture.

Elle en avait pris l'habitude avec son père quand elle était encore une jeune adolescente. Il lisait le journal chaque dimanche avec une tasse de café noir et sa fille dévorait un croissant avec un jus d'orange, en l'écoutant commenter les articles. Il les lui expliquait toujours avec beaucoup de soin afin de mettre le contenu à son niveau.  
La petite Valérie était entrée à Beauxbâtons plus d'un an après la révolte et les affrontements de mai 68, mais l'école respirait un vent de liberté jamais connu auparavant. Elle avait peu à peu changée, mis en doute les idées conservatrices de ses parents, et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, deux ans après sa sortie de Beauxbât, elle lisait l'Haxonaute, loin des yeux paternels. Loin du quartier Molitor, le quartier bourgeois et huppé de Paris.

Valérie sourit. Qui d'ailleurs aurait pensé il y a un siècle encore que les Doxis seraient un jour une famille des plus bourgeoises ? Une famille respectable ? Une famille de Molitor ? Mais il était bien loin le temps où les Doxis étaient la lie de la France sorcière ! Dès le XIXe siècle, les vieilles familles s'étaient vite souvenus d'eux quand ils avaient voulu trouver des conjoints qui ne soient pas un cousin. Et les Doxis avaient fini par rejoindre le rang prestigieux des familles historiques. Ne disait-on pas que l'histoire absorbait tout ? On avait pardonné aux Sorlimus d'avoir attaqué la Gaule et aux Léodène d'avoir massacré les Dyfnaint. On avait donc également pardonné aux Doxis d'avoir été des mercenaires, vendant leurs services au plus offrant. Seul leur nom demeurait en témoignage du mépris que leurs contemporains leur avaient un jour portés. Qui se souvenait que leur nom d'origine était Dokos, « faisceau lumineux » en grec ? Non, ils n'étaient que ces nuisibles de Doxis !

La jeune fille se sent vraiment le produit de cet héritage historique. Fille de Célestin Doxis et de Lucille Jarnac, la très courtisée Valérie Doxis arbore fièrement ses 8/8e de sang sorcier dans les rallyes mondains, tout en lisant chaque dimanche un journal polémiste et libertaire de gauche. Elle n'est plus à une contradiction près...

Elle tend la main vers son café sans interrompre sa lecture. L'édito de Henri Bellamie démonte point par point les derniers mensonges d'Albin Touraine, le Premier Ministre. Valérie ne peut pas s'empêcher d'apprécier la prose au vitriol du rédacteur en chef de l'Haxonaute. Elle sourit à nouveau.  
Quelqu'un se racle la gorge à sa gauche.  
« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, si vous ne lisez pas la page Quidditch, vous pourriez me la passer, s'il vous plaît ? »  
Valérie hausse les épaules et tend l'une des dernières pages du journal à son voisin. Elle le regarde à peine, trop absorbée par sa lecture. Il la remercie et un bruit de feuille froissée indique bientôt qu'il a commencé sa lecture. Elle se plonge ensuite dans un article de politique économique assez poussé par Sophia Ellie. Cette dernière fait un brillant compte-rendu de la montée du chômage chez les moldus et mesure l'impact que cette crise aura sur le monde sorcier. En effet, de nombreux sorciers depuis deux décennies travaillent à la coopération avec les moldus et cette ouverture risque d'être la première victime de la crise, prédit l'économiste.

« Mademoiselle, navré de vous déranger à nouveau... Je peux vous prendre le sucrier, s'il vous plaît ? » fait la voix à sa gauche.  
Valérie prend une courte inspiration pour masquer son impatience. Ce que les gens peuvent être saoulant !  
« Mais je vous en prie, prenez donc ! » répond-t-elle, en replongeant son nez dans le journal, marquant ainsi son mécontentement à être sans cesse dérangée.  
Il prend le sucrier sur la table de la jeune fille.  
« Merci... » fait-il d'une voix un peu contrite.

Le silence se fait à nouveau et Valérie passe à un nouvel article. Celui sur la situation en Angleterre par Simon Bellamie, correspondant à Londres, fait froid dans le dos. Le gouvernement semble complètement noyauté et les mesures prises contre les nés-moldus, tout comme les discriminations de toutes sortes, augmentent de jour en jour. Valérie regrette amèrement l'échec de la Brigade Desruelles.

Le voisin de gauche se racle à nouveau la gorge :  
« Ecoutez, mademoiselle, je suis vraiment désespéré, là... Est-ce qu'il faut que je danse en caleçon sur la table pour attirer votre attention ?! »  
Valérie tressaille de surprise et lève vivement des yeux écarquillés vers son voisin, qui lui tend la main avec un grand sourire :  
« Jules de Villarmé ! » se présente-t-il. « Et en fait, je ne prends jamais de sucre dans mon café... »


	5. Et pendant ce temps, les profs

**Titre** : L'alignement des planètes  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Ce recueil compile des textes sur des personnages secondaires de La Ligue, notamment la génération des parents des élèves français. Certains de ces textes se trouvent déjà en bonus des chapitre de La Ligue, c'est le cas de celui-ci.

* * *

**Et pendant ce temps, les profs...**

« Sylvius ! » cria Maël Keryizau en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de son collègue et ami.  
« _Fuck off_ ! » répondit une voix enrouée.  
« Debout, vilain ronfleur ! T'es en retard ! »  
Seul un grondement menaçant lui répondit. Maël hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait adopter des méthodes plus radicales pour faire lever son colocataire. Il n'eut pas à s'interroger davantage, le visage ensommeillé et grognon de Sylvius Wyatt, professeur d'anglais de Beauxbâtons, apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu voudrais pas écrire un mot à notre géante préférée et lui dire que je suis cloué au lit par une mauvaise grippe ? » hasarda le nouveau venu, dans un français presque sans accent.  
« Tu sais bien que ça ne marche jamais avec elle... » lui rappela Maël.  
Le prof d'anglais grinça des dents, ce qui fit sourire largement son collègue.  
« Ok, donne-moi trente petites secondes et j'arrive... » maugréa Sylvius, en tournant les talons.  
« O-oh ! Pas si vite, mon ami ! » fit Maël en entrant dans la chambre à sa suite.  
« Quoi encore ? »  
Keryizau tendit sa baguette vers le lit de son collègue et y lança un petit sort.  
« Pour t'éviter toute tentation... » se contenta-t-il d'expliquer avant de sortir.  
Il n'y eut qu'un _Go to Hell_ étouffé pour toute réponse, quand la porte claqua sur ses talons.

Cela faisait trois ans que Maël Keryizau et Sylvius Wyatt cohabitaient dans une petite maison d'Avallon. En réalité, la maison appartenait aux Keryizau, et Sylvius payait une petite pension tous les mois à son collègue. Quand Wyatt avait été embauché par Madame Maxime en tant que professeur d'anglais et de musique, il n'était pas dans une situation brillante. C'était une sorte de musicien bohème qui parcourait la France et une partie de l'Europe de l'Ouest en travaillant de-ci, de-là. Il avait un peu tout fait : ouvrier agricole chez les moldus, musicien des rues à Berlin et à Naples, garde-malade chez des sorciers trop âgés pour s'en sortir seuls... Il avait même travaillé dans le bâtiment moldu, s'aidant illégalement de la magie. L'administration avait plusieurs fois tenté de mettre la main sur lui, mais il avait toujours une longueur d'avance, disparaissant on-ne-sait-où, le temps que les choses se tassent.

Maël avait appris, petit bout par petit bout, quelle vie avait mené Sylvius ces dix dernières années. L'anglais n'était guère dissert sur le sujet. Il avait dû fuir l'Angleterre à la fin de ses études à cause de ses ascendances moldues, puis avait commencé ses années d'errance. Aussi Maël s'était-il empressé d'offrir le gîte et le couvert à ce curieux fuyard. L'invitation s'était peu à peu muée en une cohabitation amicale.

Une voix grave l'interrompit dans ses souvenirs :  
« Et bien, Maël ? As-tu l'intention de verser l'eau dans la théière ou comptes-tu rester ainsi la bouche ouverte ? »  
Keryizau leva les yeux et aperçut la tête de Aimé Zéphyr dans la cheminée.  
« Salut, joli coeur ! » le salua Maël. « Ton café est prêt ! »  
Le grand noir émergea de la cheminée et secoua les cendres de sa tenue de Quidditch rouge sombre. Une tasse de café chaud était déjà posée sur la table.  
« Bonjour Maël ! » fit le nouveau venu, en s'attablant. « Ca va ? Notre english roupille encore ? »  
« Phase deux ! » répondit Keryizau, en beurrant avec application sa tartine.

Tous les matins, Aimé Zéphyr, professeur de Quidditch et de Sports de Beauxbâtons rejoignait ses collègues au moment du petit-déjeuner. Ou plutôt, son collègue. Sylvius n'avait souvent que le temps d'avaler sa tasse de thé en se plaignant systématiquement de se brûler la langue. Zéphyr avait rarement des cours si tôt le matin, mais il avait gardé ses habitudes de joueur professionnel et se levait toujours aux aurores.

Keryizau et Zéphyr étaient arrivés la même année à Beauxbâtons en tant qu'enseignants et s'étaient immédiatement bien entendu, malgré leurs dix ans d'écart. Sylvius avait complété le trio, quatre ans plus tard, et leur amitié était devenue proverbiale dans l'école. Il est vrai que l'équipe enseignante de Beauxbâtons était des plus étranges et qu'il était difficile de s'y faire une place. Entourés d'une demi-géante, d'un couple querelleur, d'une maniaque de l'alchimie, de deux furieux de la prédiction, d'une errante psychométriste, d'un tableau poussiéreux, d'un vieux grognon sadique et d'une vampire, ces trois-là étaient fait pour s'entendre. La normalité n'était pas si courante à Beauxbât !

« Alors ? » demanda Maël d'un ton faussement désintéressé. « Quoi de neuf ? »  
Zéphyr ne se laissa pas prendre :  
« Je le reconnais : tu avais raison. Elle n'était pas aussi bien que je le croyais... Les femmes ! Elles arrivent toujours à camoufler leurs petits défauts... »  
« Je te l'avais bien dit ! » sourit le professeur de littérature. « Tu as sans doute bien fait de rompre. »  
« Mais qui a dit que j'avais rompu ? » s'étonna Zéphyr. « Je t'en prie, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter encore quelques temps ! »  
« Aimé ! » s'insurgea Maël.  
« Je n'ai pas ton âme délicate, mon ami... Et puis, je ne lui ai pas promis le mariage, après tout ! »  
« Faut-il toujours que vous parliez de cul au petit matin ? » intervint Sylvius, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
« Miracle ! » s'exclama Zéphyr. « Dix minutes d'avance sur ton timing habituel ! »  
« Maël a eu la brillante idée d'enchanter mon matelas afin qu'il m'éjecte directement sous la douche... Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, » expliqua Sylvius.  
« Mieux vaut ça que de recevoir une visite impromptue d'Olympe venue s'enquérir de son pauvre petit Sylvius ! » remarqua Maël, en servant le thé.  
« Très juste ! » répondit Wyatt en s'asseyant. « Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me passer les toasts, Aimé ? »  
Dès qu'il avait franchi le difficile cap du lever, Sylvius était toujours d'une politesse et d'une amabilité extrêmes.

« Tu as qui, ce matin ? » demanda Zéphyr, en terminant son café.  
« Les 1ère C... en classe rétrécie. »  
« Eh ? » fit Keryizau.  
« Mais oui, c'est vrai : il ne va pas faire cours d'anglais aux anglais ! » remarqua Aimé.  
« Au moins, ils pourront dormir, eux... » soupira Sylvius.

Soudainement, dans un grand fracas, un pigeon de belle taille explosa une des fenêtres de la cuisine et lâcha un parchemin d'une dangereuse couleur rouge devant Maël. Sans même becqueter quelques miettes de pain, l'oiseau s'en fut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
« Oh, non... » gémit le professeur de littérature, en voyant la beuglante fumer comme un dragon.  
'_Espèce de salaud ! Si tu crois qu'un jour je vais te pardonner ta trahison, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'oeil ! Tu n'es même pas digne d'avoir un jour levé les yeux sur moi. Je te souhaite de crever aux mains des Erinyes !_' hurla une voix féminine.

Pas un muscle ne tressaillit sur le visage de Sylvius qui s'appliquait à savourer son thé. Maël décolla lentement les mains de ses oreilles, tandis qu'Aimé sortait la tête de dessous la table et relevait tranquillement sa chaise qui était tombée.  
« Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elle t'en veut encore... » fit Sylvius, en étalant de la marmelade d'orange sur son toast.  
« C'est pour cela que je ne leur propose jamais le mariage ! » expliqua Zéphyr en réparant la vitre brisée.  
Seul un gémissement de Maël leur répondit.  
« Le mariage, c'était vraiment un mauvais plan ! Surtout entre alter... » poursuivit l'ancien joueur de Quidditch d'un ton critique.  
« Tu noteras qu'elle pense encore suffisamment à toi pour ne pas rater annuellement l'anniversaire de votre rupture... » remarqua Sylvius, pince sans rires.  
« Pas plus qu'elle n'oublie ton anniversaire... » renchérit Zéphyr.  
« Ni ta fête... »  
« Ni Noël... »  
« Sans oublier le jour de l'An, bien entendu... » ajouta Wyatt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
« Et parfois même la Saint-Valentin... » continua Aimé.  
« Bon, vous avez fini ? » s'impatienta Maël. « Elle refuse de le reconnaître, mais elle m'en aurait voulu bien davantage si elle avait découvert que je... hem hem... ne suis pas du même bord, après le mariage ! »  
« Oui, j'imagine très bien la scène : 'Au fait chérie, désolé, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je suis gay. Mais j'ai un ami qui serait ravi de prendre en charge mes activités conjugales. Tu sais ? Aimé Zéphyr, le grand joueur de Quidditch des Phoenix d'Avallon !' »  
« Tu ne manques pas d'air, Aimé ! » s'indigna Maël.  
« Elle n'aurait pas perdu au change ! » expliqua Zéphyr avec un sourire coquin.  
« Et vantard avec ça… » répliqua Sylvius.  
« Et puis ça n'engage que toi ! » fit Maël à son tour.  
« Bon, allez ! Il est 8h10, faut que vous y alliez ! » rigola Aimé, en se levant. « Je vais faire un petit tour en balai, moi ! »  
« C'est ça, casse-toi ! Et te fatigue pas trop surtout ! » fit Maël, avec un sourire ironique en coin.  
« Aucun risque ! Mes maîtresses comptent sur moi ! » fit Zéphyr, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et d'enfourcher son balai.  
« Le jour où il arrêtera de parler de femmes, c'est qu'il sera mourant... » remarqua Sylvius, en regardant la grande silhouette du professeur de sport s'éloigner.  
« Ca risque pas d'arriver de sitôt ! » s'exclama Maël. « Bon, on y va ? » ajouta-t-il, en désignant la cheminée. « Nos chers anges ne nous attendront pas éternellement ! »  
« Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite... » répondit Sylvius, l'air un peu préoccupé.  
« Ok, mais te rendors pas ! » sourit le professeur de français en prenant un peu de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans la cheminée. Les flammes verdirent : « Beauxbâtons, âtre professoral ! » cria-t-il.

Puis, il plongea dans la cheminée. Se laissant porter par les sensations de déplacement, Maël ferma les yeux. Le temps semblait s'étirer. Le mouvement cessa brusquement et il fut projeté hors de la cheminée d'arrivée. Ce n'était pas une cheminée à proprement parler, plutôt un vaste espace carré ouvert sur les quatre cotés au centre de la salle des professeurs. Maël s'épousseta d'un sort et passa une sorte de carte magnétique dans une machine placée contre un mur. '_Keryizau Maël. Crédit voyage : 16_' afficha l'écran lumineux.

Puis, le jeune professeur alla vers une rangée de casiers au fond de la salle. L'un d'eux était à son nom. Maël sortit sa baguette :  
« _Mea_ ! » lança-t-il.  
« Bonzour Maël ! » s'anima le casier, en zozotant de sa bouche métallique. « Z'ai le devoir en retard d'Antoine Rantal. Il l'a dépozé hier zoir à 19h. Z'ai aussi une note de la directrize sur les reztrictions des zallées et venues dans le zardin zen. Z'ai mis tes cours de la zournée dans le tiroir de droite. T'as bezoin que ze te prépare que'que zoze ? »  
« Merci. Tout est parfait. Si le besoin s'en fait sentir, je te joindrai par le parchemin, » répondit le professeur tout en prenant ses cours dans ledit tiroir.  
« Bien compris. Bonne zournée, Maël ! »  
« Ah, si ! Arrange-toi avec le casier de Sylvius pour que ses cours soient disponibles dès qu'il arrive. Ou alors, il sera encore en retard. »  
« Compte zur moi... Au revoir ! » fit l'objet magique.  
« _Dormitio_ ! »  
Le casier poussa un bref soupir, puis ne bougea plus.

Maël prit la liasse de parchemins et sortit de la salle des profs. Il passa par l'une des tapisseries et déboucha directement dans le couloir des salles de cours. '_Et une journée qui commence !_' pensa-t-il, avant de passer la porte n°26. Il s'assit au bureau et attendit l'arrivée des élèves, en relisant ses notes. Bientôt la classe de 4e passa la porte et s'installa dans un brouhaha sonore. Le professeur leva sa baguette et le titre du cours s'inscrivit au tableau : '_Le Graal vu par les moldus. Les raisons d'un mythe._'

Une minute plus tard, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre. Sans interrompre l'élève qui lisait, Maël réprima un sourire en regardant sa montre. Sylvius n'aurait que trois minutes de retard aujourd'hui.


	6. Corruption de parchemin

**Titre** : L'alignement des planètes  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Ce recueil compile des textes sur des personnages secondaires de La Ligue, notamment la génération des parents des élèves français. Certains de ces textes se trouvent déjà en bonus des chapitre de La Ligue. Encore un OS réservé à Olivier Nestor.

* * *

**Corruption de parchemin**

Olivier Nestor, digne héritier de la plus ancienne famille de France, était face à une porte désespérément close. Il avait beau agiter la poignée, elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Refusait de s'ouvrir alors que Julie avait fait exprès de prendre une chambre seule aujourd'hui ! Aaaaah ! La frustration allait le bouffer.  
Il foudroya du regard le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main crispée. "_Saloperie de parchemin !_" pensa-t-il.

Il déplia l'artefact magique et l'appuya contre la porte, tandis qu'il gribouillait rapidement un message dessus. Son message disparut aussitôt, remplacé par un '_NON_' monumental qui prenait toute la surface du document.  
'Sois cool !' écrivit-il. 'Qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi ?'  
'Je suis le gardien de Beauxbâtons' répondit le parchemin d'une belle écriture penchée.  
'Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de faire quelque chose de dangereux…'  
'Simple question de point de vue…'  
'Oh allez ! Je te promets qu'après, je ne t'embêterai plus jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !'  
'Nous sommes déjà jeudi. Ca ne me paraît pas une telle gageure... Mais je les connais vos belles promesses, Olivier !'  
'Je suis un Nestor, par Mélusine !'  
'Raison de plus... Je me dois de garantir votre parfaite conduite.'  
'Tu veux vraiment qu'on en arrive là ?' inscrivit Olivier, avec un soupir résigné.  
Le parchemin eut un léger froissement, puis les mots apparurent plus lentement :  
'Ce sera peine perdue, cette fois-ci. J'ai eu la faiblesse de céder la dernière fois, mais n'y comptez plus…'  
'Tu crois pouvoir me résister ?'  
'Vous me sous-estimez, Olivier Nestor !'  
'Si tu n'étais pas si borné, on ne serait pas forcé d'en arriver là !' écrivit le jeune Nestor.

Le parchemin ne répondit pas, mais on devinait sans peine aux frémissements qui l'agitaient, qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Olivier se gratta le menton, à la recherche de l'expression adéquate, puis inscrivit :  
'Elle est la lumière de mes nuits, mon soleil chaque jour. Et quand elle sourit, c'est comme si des milliers d'oiseaux chantaient dans ma tête. Ah, quand un rayon de soleil se reflète sur ses cheveux châtains-blonds, j'imagine contempler un ange qui serait descendu du ciel pour m'effleurer de ses ailes…'  
'Vous perdez votre temps...' répondit le parchemin d'une écriture un peu crispée.  
'Sa peau a la douceur d'un ramage de cygne et la fraîcheur d'une oasis en plein désert. J'y trempe mes lèvres, assoiffé, et jamais je ne peux me rassasier de sa beauté. Plus mon cœur est plein de son amour, plus il peut en contenir…'  
'Votre prose est lamentable…'  
'Revenons à son sourire, à ses lèvres rouges et pleines que j'aime tant embrasser ! Il y a dans le goût de ses baisers quelque chose qui rappelle le nectar le plus exquis… Les plus belles créatures ne peuvent concourir face à sa beauté, car il y a dans les yeux de ma bien-aimée, dans les yeux de ma Julie, une…'

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Olivier ? » demanda une voix, juste derrière lui.  
« Hein ? » sursauta ce dernier, interrompu en plein élan lyrique.  
L'un des copains de son cousin Procris, Guillaume Avril, le regardait d'un air interloqué.  
« C'est le coté des filles sur lequel tu t'appuies, tu as remarqué ? » fit le Punk, en désignant la porte toujours résolument fermée. Il tendit le cou et lut à haute voix : « Julie Sésame... Ah. »  
Olivier se recula et lâcha le parchemin de confusion. Il roula aux pieds de Guillaume qui, devançant Olivier, s'en saisit d'un geste vif. Il parcourut le texte en haussant un sourcil.  
« Je ne savais pas que t'étais en manque à ce point-là… » remarqua-t-il pour toute réponse.  
« C'est pas ce que tu cr… » commença le jeune Nestor.  
« Courage, mon pote, tu vas l'avoir ! » fit Guillaume, en lui rendant son parchemin et en lui mettant une bourrade. « Je vois pas comment il pourrait résister à ta prose à l'eau de rose ! »  
Avril lui fit un sourire complice, puis s'avança jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Arrivé devant sa porte, il hésita une seconde, puis ajouta sans se retourner :  
« Euh… Tu devrais écrire un truc genre que si elle était une île inconnue, tu brûlerais ton navire pour ne plus jamais la quitter… »  
Olivier ouvrit des grands yeux.  
« Je me suis toujours dit que le jour où j'aurai une copine, c'est ce que je lui dirai… » expliqua Guillaume d'un ton rêveur, puis il ajouta nerveusement, les joues très roses : « Ouais... Rends-moi service : oublie ça ! »  
« Non, non... C'est… c'est… c'est pas idiot ! » remarqua Olivier, en regardant tout sauf son camarade.  
« Merci mec ! … Et souviens-toi : vaincre le parchemin, c'est vaincre le Système ! »

La porte de la chambre de Guillaume se referma. Olivier mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre contenance.  
"_Et ben ! Qui aurait cru que Guillaume était aussi fleur bleue sous son blouson de cuir !_" pensa le jeune Nestor, avant de se replonger dans son éloge. Il tourna sa plume dans ses doigts et suivit le conseil de son camarade.  
'Si Julie était une île inconnue, je brûlerais mes navires pour ne plus jamais la quitter… Car elle est mon espérance et elle tient dans ses mains blanches mon cœur aimant…' écrivit-il d'un air inspiré.  
'Par pitié !'  
"_Ca y est, il commence à craquer ! Il faudra vraiment que je remercie Guillaume…_" pensa Olivier, avec l'air réjoui de ceux qui savent qu'ils vont l'emporter.  
'Ses mains qui évoquent deux papillons légers et joueurs qui volettent de fleur en fleur…'  
"_Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi... Ca marche aussi ça ?!_"  
'Epargnez-moi…'  
"_C'est bon, je vais l'avoir ! Encore une couche et il est K.O. !_"  
Olivier mordilla sa plume et inscrivit :  
'Julie, mon aimée, ma joie, toi pour qui je pourrais donner ma vie, ne me laisse plus dépérir loin de toi ! Ne me laisse plus errer dans le noir !'  
'Je vais vous en donner du noir, moi !' gribouilla le parchemin d'une écriture tremblante de dégoût et de dépit. 'Entrez et n'écrivez plus JAMAIS ce tissu de mièvreries dégoulinantes !'  
"_Veni, Vidi, Vici !_" exulta intérieurement Olivier.  
'Merci et au plaisir !' écrivit-il.

Le parchemin lui échappa des doigts et s'enroula sur lui-même d'un geste rageur. La porte au nom de Julie Sésame s'ouvrit sans un grincement, le jeune Nestor ramassa son parchemin et entra silencieusement dans la pièce.

* * *

Altaïr connaissait la chanson. Le parchemin était intraitable sur les relations nocturnes entre élèves. Mais Altaïr savait toujours obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps, comme le faisait si souvent Olivier, à déclamer des vers boiteux et à rédiger des élégies à la beauté de Miranda sur un parchemin.  
« Bon, ai-je bien tout ? » dit-il à voix haute. « Le parchemin, une plume, un flacon de Nectar… J'ai tout ! »

'Saaaaalut !' écrivit Altaïr, après s'être servi une bonne rasade de Nectar.  
'Oh non... Pas vous !' vint la réponse immédiate du parchemin.  
'Si, si, si ! Je sais que tu y prends goût ! Ne mens pas !'  
'Mais que vous ai-je fait ?' fit le Parchemin d'une écriture curieusement tremblotante.  
'Tu vois, le problème de l'adolescence c'est qu'elle a des frustrations… Frustrations qui donnent naissance à des fantasmes… Et que fait-on quand on a des fantasmes ?'  
'Non !'  
'Mais laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer...'  
'Certainement pas ! Hors de question !'  
'Rien qu'une minute… Tu comprends si je ne peux pas les assouvir, il faut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un !'  
'Mais qu'ai-je fait à Merlin ?'  
'Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as vu bien pire dans ton existence ?'  
'Noooon ! Laissez-moi en paix... Entrez, faites ce que vous voulez ! Je veux rien savoir...'  
« Et voilà le travail ! » sourit Altaïr, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Miranda.


	7. Vocation

**Titre** : L'alignement des planètes  
**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Spoilers** : Tome V (ne tient pas compte du tome VI)  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. En revanche tous ces fabuleux Beauxbâtonneurs sont à moi (et ils sont nombreux !)  
**Rating** : T

Ce recueil compile des textes sur des personnages secondaires de La Ligue, notamment la génération des parents des élèves français. Certains de ces textes se trouvent déjà en bonus des chapitre de La Ligue. Voici un OS réservé à Prudence Aconit et Clémence Leduc, les deux généalogistes.

* * *

**Vocation**

_Beauxbâtons, septembre 1991..._

Les choses s'étaient faites par hasard, comme souvent. Ou peut-être pas...

Etait-ce vraiment un hasard ? Comment la petite Prudence, du haut de ses onze ans, pouvait-elle expliquer à sa nouvelle alter qu'elle portait le même prénom que son oncle décédé ? Clémence...Clément... Son oncle Clément qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, mort bien avant sa naissance. Assassiné par des Mangemorts. Clément Aconit, le secrétaire de la Brigade Desruelles.  
Prudence frissonna. Pourtant, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur de connaître Clémence. Elle avait hâte d'écrire à son père, de lui dire, de lui raconter.

La petite Prudence n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle croyait avoir rencontré tous les élèves lors de la Cérémonie de la Roue qui l'avait associée à Clémence Leduc. Elle se trompait. Il existait d'autres enfants. Des Cracmols. Bien entendu, elle en avait déjà entendu parler par ses parents. Les Sans-Pouvoirs étaient comme des moldus, comme sa mamie Marinette, qui ouvrait toujours de grands yeux quand papy nettoyait la cuisine d'un coup de baguette.

« Les Cracmols n'ont pas de magie » expliquait-elle à son alter d'un ton docte. Clémence était née-moldue et ne savait presque rien du monde magique.  
« Alors pourquoi ils viennent à Beauxbâtons ? » s'étonnait Clémence.  
« C'est parce que leurs parents sont des sorciers. Ils connaissent la magie, même s'ils ne peuvent pas en faire ! »  
Clémence avait secoué la tête :  
« Moi, je suis fille de moldus et pourtant je suis une sorcière, je suis ici. Eux, ils ont pas de magie, ils devraient aller avec les moldus... »

Mais Prudence n'en démordait pas : un fils de sorciers devait aller à Beauxbâtons. '_Il ne faut pas_ _l'exclure de la société magique pour la simple raison qu'il est différent_' disait-elle, en reprenant des phrases toutes faites, tirées de conversations entre ses parents. Clémence se demandait pourquoi Prudence était aussi catégorique. La magie, ça devait se mériter, non ? Sinon, pourquoi on naissait sorcier ou cracmol ?

« Eh, Aconit ! » cria une voix.  
Clémence, tirée de ses pensées, releva la tête à l'appel du nom de sa nouvelle amie, mais ce fut un garçon inconnu qui répondit :  
« Lâche-moi ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » maugréa-t-il en repoussant celui qui l'avait interpellé.

Le garçon, un petit brun, s'acharnait à attraper une salière qui semblait fuir ses doigts. Les autres enfants chuchotaient entre eux. La jeune née-moldue attrapa la salière devant elle, tout avait l'air normal. Elle regarda le garçon avec surprise. Il lança une main rapide et attrapa enfin l'objet. Il venait à peine de verser une pincée sur son plat qu'elle disparut à nouveau de ses doigts. Du coude, Clémence poussa son alter, qui était restée bouche bée.  
« T'as vu ? Il arrive pas à prendre la salière. Tu sais pourquoi ? ... Et il s'appelle comme toi. Tu sais qui c'est ? C'est peut-être un cousin à toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation.  
Le débit de paroles de Clémence pouvait être terrifiant par moment.  
« Non. C'est pas possible... » répondit Prudence. « Mes parents m'auraient dit s'il y avait un Cracmol dans la famille... »  
« Alors, c'est ça un vrai Cracmol ? » s'étonna la jeune Leduc. « Ah, c'est pour ça que la salière ne veut pas... N'empêche qu'il s'appelle Aconit ! Viens, on va lui demander si vous êtes de la même famille ! »  
« T'es pas folle !? » s'écria Prudence, en retenant son alter par le bras.  
« Ben quoi ? T'as une autre idée ? »  
Prudence avait secoué la tête, mais trop timide pour interroger le jeune garçon, elle persuada Clémence d'attendre un peu, le temps de questionner ses propres parents.

La semaine s'était écoulée lentement. Très lentement. Prudence se faisait toute petite, priant Mélusine que l'autre Aconit ne se rende pas compte de son existence. Par chance, il n'était pas dans la même classe ! Clémence, de son coté, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espionner le garçon, tentant de trouver des indices sur ses ascendances. Prudence avait beau la supplier de rester discrète, son alter n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, trouvant cela merveilleusement exaltant. Elle imaginait sans cesse de nouveaux scénarios romanesques d'enfant caché ou enlevé à sa famille.  
« C'est peut-être ton frère jumeau ! » s'écriait-elle régulièrement.  
« Clém, c'est n'importe quoi... » répondait invariablement Prudence pour calmer les ardeurs détectives de son alter.  
« Et le "_Masque de fer_", hein ? C'était bien le frère jumeau de Louis XIV ? » continuait Clémence imperturbable.  
« Oui, mais c'était un sorcier, pas un Cracmol. Et puis, y a aucun rapport ! »

Le samedi matin, au moment du petit-déjeuner, Clémence manœuvra habilement pour prendre place à coté du mystérieux garçon.  
« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
Le garçon hocha la tête, tandis que son vis-à-vis, un garçon assez grand pour son âge aux cheveux châtains, saluait la nouvelle venue avec entrain :  
« Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Justin ! »  
« B'jour ! Je m'appelle Clémence. »  
« Tiens, » continua le garçon, « ça, c'est mon frère jumeau Térence et mon cousin Procris ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant son voisin de droite, puis le garçon Aconit.  
« Vous êtes presque en famille... » remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Prudence était retournée dans sa chambre prendre un livre de classe qu'elle avait oublié. Heureusement, Clémence avait promis de lui garder une place. Elle redescendit les marches au pas de course et enfila le corridor jusqu'au grand Vestibule. Ohlala, elle aurait à peine le temps de petit-déjeuner ! Elle arriva enfin au réfectoire et chercha la chevelure blond cendré caractéristique de Clémence. Là ! Elle allait se précipiter vers son alter, quand elle prit conscience des personnes qui l'entouraient. "_Stupide, crétine, idiote née-moldue à la tête dure !_" s'exclama-t-elle, intérieurement.  
Elle se cacha derrière un siège avant que la née-moldue ne l'aperçoive et, le dos plié en deux, s'éclipsa de l'autre coté du réfectoire. Là, elle s'assit à une table isolée et avala deux morceaux de brioche vite fait, impatiente de voir Clémence, tout autant pour lui crier dessus que pour lui soutirer tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

« J'ai fait semblant de rien comprendre et ils m'ont décrit toute une branche de leur famille... » expliquait Clémence à une Prudence, mi en colère, mi ravie. « Les deux garçons avec Procris, ce sont ses cousins Bellamie. »  
« Mais Bellamie, c'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère ! » s'exclama Prudence.  
« Ah, tu vois bien qu'il y a un lien familial ! » s'enthousiasma son alter. « Alors, le père des jumeaux Bellamie s'appelle Henri et leur mère Sophia. Et Sophia a une soeur qui s'appelle Jocaste et c'est la mère de Procris Aconit. »  
Prudence conjura un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire des noms.  
« Alors, j'ai fait l'idiote et j'ai demandé si Sophia et Jocaste s'appelaient Aconit... Bien entendu, c'est pas possible puisque c'est le père... »  
« ... le père de Procris qui s'appelle Aconit ! » complèta Prudence, tout en reliant les noms par des traits.  
« Exact. Le nom de jeune fille de leurs mères c'est "Ellie" ! Ca te dit quelque chose ? » demanda Clémence.  
« Comme ça, rien... » répondit Prudence, en se tapotant le front avec sa plume. « Tu as le prénom du père de Procris ? »  
« Oui, il s'appelle Urbain. »

Et tout avait commencé. Elles avaient retrouvé les ascendances de Procris Aconit, établissant qu'il s'agissait d'un cousin éloigné de Prudence, le petit-fils de son grand oncle. Au passage, elles avaient découvert que Urbain Aconit avait une petite sœur, Constance. Cette dernière avait épousé André Nestor, un homme très connu, et leur fils Olivier était également dans leur promotion. Puis, à grand renfort de vieux annuaires et d'almanach, elles avaient décortiqué tout l'arbre généalogique des Aconit, retrouvant une lointaine arrière-grande tante, Elise Aconit, mariée à un Koebelsberg. Et de ce couple descendait un certain Dagda, lui aussi dans leur classe. Ensuite, elles s'étaient attaquées à la famille de la mère de Prudence dont le nom de jeune fille était Bellamie. Etait-elle, elle aussi, apparentée aux jumeaux Bellamie ? Elles durent remonter de quatre générations pour trouver le lien. De fil en aiguille, elles creusèrent chaque branche de la famille de Prudence, chacune rattachée à d'autres familles sorcières : les Bernou, les Uzaïre, les Zéphyr, etc. Au fil des années, leurs travaux intéressèrent certains élèves issus de vieilles familles. Elles établirent des généalogies sur commande et augmentèrent leurs connaissances de la société française. Mais tout cela cachait le vrai but de leurs travaux... Comprendre d'où venait les Cracmols. Comprendre pourquoi Procris en était un.


End file.
